


【综】亚种

by Fiona_mage



Category: Durarara!!, Fate/Grand Order, Final Fantasy XIV, Hunter X Hunter, Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Multi, 搞笑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_mage/pseuds/Fiona_mage
Summary: 搞笑穿越无限流系统文。自带ff14外挂和二次元梗。Ao3首发。
Relationships: 绿川空 ＆ 墨舟





	1. 初见

**Author's Note:**

> 自行避雷。

第一章

“沙沙沙……”  
“确认对象达到机械幻境。”  
“‘战斗力’检测完成。”

……

绿川空睁开双眼，发觉自己身处黑暗中，肉眼所见皆为黑漆漆的一片，她把手凑近了看，才抓住一点熟悉的感觉。她先把自己全身上下摸个遍后，又一点点和记忆中的进行比较，却什么都没感受出来。绿川空难得放弃了思考，打算先睡一觉再想对策。

倏地，四周大亮。她被光线刺激得直流眼泪。

具有机械质感的声音慢慢响起：“恭喜，你合格了。你正式地被选为了‘执行者’……负责前往各地去寻找能量，承担拯救世界的命运。”

绿川空沉默了。她用右手捂住眼睛，左手使劲扇了自己一巴掌。

不久后，周围传来一阵熟悉的音乐，好像是《水晶序曲》……

卧槽！自己已经可以产生幻听了吗？或者这就是传说中的清醒梦？绿川空揉了揉脸，慢慢从手缝中打量周围，却发现不是想象中的蓝色异空间，也不是什么充满屏幕的控制室。她仿佛身处宇宙间，与满天星云一起在黑暗中醒来，又似乎是在某种神游之地，万籁寂寥无声，只有眼前一个球体在上下浮动。

“再次欢迎你。”球体说。

这个球，就是很普通的金属球的模样，但人头大小的金属球能说人话吗？

绿川空深吸了一口气，缓缓吐出，问：“你知道《无限恐怖》吗？”

“知道。”

“那你知道FATE、虚渊玄或者氪星和神光棒之类东西吗？”

“知道。”

……完了，遇上专业的了。绿川空还想怎么样才能套话，对面的球体就直接开始解说了。

“我是‘墨舟’，是来自双生伊甸的机械生命。转化成‘绿川空’能理解的话语就是——我是一种不会伤害人类与其他智慧生物的机器人。这次出现是为了帮助一个世界，而我需要你的力量……”

啥？绿川空当场呆滞了。先不说这个场景多么科幻或者奇幻，单看这套解说词，她也意识到这个场景是绝对很二次元了，或者说根本不是现实世界应该发生的。是个人都知道拯救世界绝对不是什么好差事，月球有正义伙伴呕心沥血，地球有各大高中生默默守护。人类的确过得蛮滋润的，人口都一路飙升到60亿以上，然而这些英雄绝对不会轻松。

“为什么是我？”绿川空相信自己，掌握了多种拯救世界的理论，这个问题必定是重中之重。

“你是后备方案。”

……

女性人类歪了歪头，露出疑惑的表情，并按耐住骂街的冲动。

“指令……为世界补充能源。我在各个境界都准备了人选。在这个时期内能胜任此任务的就剩下‘绿川空’了。”金属球阿卡夏说道。

“不能换人吗？”绿川空板起脸，“或者重新选一批人。”

金属球原地转了几圈，发出奇异的蓝色光芒，把类似地图的图画投影在她眼前。

“这个‘世界’因为能源问题快要崩坏了。而我是来自这个境界，穿梭在二者之间需要消耗很多时间，重新筛选人员也需要时间，你是最合适的人员。”

又是强买强卖的套路吗？女主耸了耸肩，又问：“那我换个问题，如果我不去拯救那个世界，对我来说有什么影响？”没影响，救与不救又有什么区别。

平凡人或者有杰出能力的人都是人，没有谁有义务为了全体而牺牲自己。比如《魔法少女小圆》，算是比较出名的爱与牺牲了，虽然包含着希望，但绿川空实在是不能高兴起来，即使她至今可以玩的一手学姐掉头梗。

银白色的球体缓缓升起，蓝色的线条出现在它身上，随之发光。光芒很柔和，如天鹅绒毛般轻抚过整个空间，令无穷无尽的文字跳跃起来。1与0是最基础的符号，占据了大半空间，还有更多绿川空不认识的符号，穿过信息流，进入黑洞般的另一头，朝未知前行。符号与文字不分彼此，图形的造物匆忙却优雅，乱中有序地步步前进……

当某些符号经过绿川空身边时，她能看见，看见过去存在的事物，小学的校园，自己的卧室，还有故乡的地标建筑；她也能看到将要发生的事物，新的商业广场，朋友的婚礼，还有最终幻想14的6.0版本……

“可恶！要是再看一眼，我就知道谁会死了！”

女子的声音落下，所有的光影全都消散。墨舟回答道：“你刚刚看到的是这个世界的一部分，包括了过去、现在和未来。不论是你眼中真实的世界，还是虚拟的宇宙，都会在能源耗尽后消散：先是‘现在’的崩坏，接着是失去‘未来’，最后‘过去’湮灭。”

绿川空坐在地上，迟疑片刻说：“听上去的确很严重。但我觉得一切消散也没什么不好，人类爆炸后，肯定还有其他智慧之火燃起来。所以，是你需要我？”

机械生命没有窘迫的感觉，它上下浮动，好似在点头，道：“是的。我需要你的帮助。‘墨舟’不能直接干涉异世界的能源，需要‘绿川空’的辅助才能采集能源。”

……

墨舟发现这是绿川空第一词缄默良久，于是调出之前的心率监测和微表情监控，对比一番，发现她在动摇。劝说了这么久，又回答了不少问题，这次能成功让她加入计划吗？

背景音乐再度响起，绿川空也站了起来，她伸了个懒腰，直视墨舟，道：“如果我们一起去采集能源，那么我们就是搭档了吧？”

“是的。”

“那既然是搭档，我应该有权力了解所有规矩，能做什么，不能做什么，还有特殊情况下的事情。”

“是的。我将对你知无不言言无不尽。”墨舟变成了一本书的样子，展开书页，“具体规则都在手册上。简而言之，你只需要帮助我在各个世界收集能量，其他时间做什么都可以。我也会尽力满足你的一切需求。”

绿川空快速阅览了手册，并思考了一刻钟。自己无灾无病，只是世界末日会在5-10年里到来。只要和“墨舟”签订合同，就可以去异世界抢能源，从而拯救世界，看上去就是中二病晚期的精神病患者的臆想。我可以相信这个机械生命吗？它或许就是我的第二人格？又或许是The machine的究极进化？

“你这份搭档使用手册真是全面……”绿川空合上了书，望着球体的墨舟，“最后一个问题，我能带着目前拥有的记忆、情感和身体回到原初的世界吗？”

“可以。”

“行，拿合同来吧。”绿川空招招手。一支钢笔和一份文件出现在她面前，她一秒钟签好了名字。

漫长的思想斗争后，自己还是选择了去冒险。或许玩多了RPG游戏，又或许是敬仰着英雄们的事迹，不算少女的中二病患者冲动了一把。

“欢迎你，绿川空。”墨舟说。

“事不宜迟，我想先做培训。”绿川空兴致勃勃地说，“手册上说只需要一个月左右的训练，就可以掌握基本的生存能力。我可以理解为一个月出新手村吗？”

“是的。我已经为你筛选好了异世界，接下来我们要前往名为《刀剑神域》的世界。”墨舟充满机械感的声音从四面八方传来。

四周重回黑暗，只有中央的蓝色水晶在发光。绿川空猜想这就是手册里描述的“穿梭”状态，将搭档的生命包裹在特殊的金属中，避免乱流的危险，机械生命则负责航行，保证一切无误。

“喂——墨舟——”女子喊，一手托着腮，另一手随意搭在身上，整个人就是躺在地上的懒散模样，“我们还要多久才能到啊？”

“正在连接到数据中心……”  
“当前服务器繁忙，需要排队进行登录，请耐心等待。（当前排队人数：97989人）”

……


	2. 前奏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正式成为打工仔。

2022年，完全网络虚拟空间潜行被利用到了一般的网络游戏中。Sword Art Online为首个利用此先进技术的大型VRMMO。消息一出，就引发了热烈的讨论。SAO的终端“NERvGear”限量发售，无数游戏爱好者连夜排队购买，只求成为第一批进入游戏的玩家。

众所周知，玩大型的MMORPG游戏必须有良好的耐心，因为版本更新后，大量玩家涌入服务器，从而导致服务器繁忙，只能一个个排队进去。

绿川空好歹也是经历过90002和2002事件的玩家，但也忍不住吐槽穿梭世界居然也要排队。

“喂！我问你件事。为什么你总是在用最终幻想14的相关说辞回答我的问题？难不成你和欧米茄有什么代码上的血缘关系？”

一个只有拳头大小的球体出现在绿川空面前，突然全身像液体一样软化变形，随即变成了莫古力的模样，说：“这是为了让你更好理解任务，更快进入工作状态。”

“我们有帮助搭档的义务与责任。根据资料和分析报告，绿川空在任务期间最适合使用FF14的角色模板和教程。等到达《刀剑神域》后，我会帮助你尽快适应这套系统。”

“一切都会在你能承受的范围内进行。如果身体不适，可以直接说出来。我会调整计划，优先保护你。”  
绿川空伸手抓住莫古力，在绒球的地方又摸又捏。可爱皮囊下的墨舟没有一丝反抗，任她揉捏。

“我与欧米茄没有直接关系。我只是借用了它的存在方式，让你更易理解‘墨舟’。”

“那还真是谢谢你的贴心了……”绿川空笑着说。

“不用客气。”墨舟说。

哔哔……  
哔哔……  
“机械幻境已到达《刀剑神域》，距离SAO开服还有48分钟。”

巨大浮空城堡“艾恩葛朗特”在远处静静等待玩家们的探索。无尽的天空，漂浮的碎石，光线照在惨白的岩石上，令绿川空晕眩。小小的世界就在肉眼可见之地，即使她被挡在透明墙之外，也能感受到那种震撼人心的力量。

每一位向往冒险的人都会为此倾倒。

“还真是……了不起。”绿川空说道。她本以为自己在见识过机械生命后会成熟一点，如今却仍像个孩子般，发自真心地赞美这份美景。

“来这里。”墨舟说。她看到不远处，机械生命的周围出现了显示屏。

“接下来，你先阅读上面的资料。”墨舟说，“有如何疑问都可以问我。等到SAO开服，我就会把你的灵魂传送进去，到时候你将和玩家们一样都是虚拟账号的形式。但当你血量归零时，你不会死。之后我会告诉你具体操作，同时我也会在游戏里辅助你。”

显示屏上的信息并不多，主要是《刀剑神域》的大致走向，以及如何使用FF14的角色模板，又或者说“外挂”。简而言之，绿川空会以FF14里的某种职业进入SAO，和其他人一样升级、学技能和突破迷宫，而这些都是掩护。另一边，墨舟会以独特的方法进入SAO，帮助绿川空提高战斗力，更重要的是收集能源。

能源分很多种，比如可再生能源和不可再生能源。拯救世界所需要的就是充满大量能量的那种。特殊的矿石，罕见的草药和神奇的动物等等，都是备选中的能源。机械生命会从多种角度考虑，在不破坏异世界可持续发展的情况下，适当地采集所需的能源。其中比较方便获得的就是生物的灵魂，植物和动物都拥有生命能量，人类的灵魂则是其中采集最方便、能量最充足的资源。

绿川空当然做不到为夺走灵魂而杀人，毕竟这完全是反派的行事风格。两块人形贤者之石就需要一个国家的生命，那么拯救世界又需要多少人的生命能量？还是找些天材地宝比较合适，比如什么土灵珠和水灵珠，肯定比一城凡人的灵魂有价值。

话又说回来，为了拯救世界而献祭市民的灵魂，还真是熟悉的情节。

资料不难懂，绿川空很快就消化完了上面的信息。唯一让她非常在意的就是……

“墨舟，我进入SAO后，到底会变成什么？”虚拟账号的形式很好理解，但是背地里的弯弯绕绕可不好说。

墨舟站在她的面前，变出一块巨大的显示屏给她看。“SAO的运作原理是利用‘NERvGear’传递电磁波，玩家用五感体会到的一切，都会变成电磁波通过机器，最后传递给大脑，这就是此方世界中的‘完全潜行’。而绿川空是直接用灵魂进入游戏，我会帮你模拟玩家登陆的状态，让电脑误以为你是正常的玩家。接下来，你只需要和普通人一样登录注册，开始正常的游戏之旅。”

两个人体出现在显示屏上，一个头戴名为“NERvGear”的机器，另一个整体都是蓝色的光芒。

“当绿川空的血条为0时，电脑找不到你的大脑，更无法摧毁它。可是我不建议你把自己弄到那种地步。目前机械幻境的能量很少，需要减少消耗，一次失败就需要大量的资源去填补，十分浪费。”机械质感的声音，说着不近人情的话语。

“因此我特地为你选择了‘暗黑骑士’这个职业。其中有一个技能叫‘行尸走肉’，可以精准地把血量控制在1点。这对你很有帮助。”

啊……这一天，绿川空回想起了，被近战支配的恐惧。

SAO，又名刀剑神域，该游戏以拥有大量剑技闻名，又没有魔法著名。FF14中也有用剑、斧子和小刀等等战斗精英，也有用法杖的魔法导师。绿川空一直是个法系职业控，远程、高伤和好走位，法系职业拥有的优点大大帮助了她这个半手残。

行吧，战胜恐惧的最好方法就是——面对恐惧……就当给自己报了一门武术课吧。好歹五十级的暗黑骑士就有“行尸走肉”技能了。

等、等等……五十级……卧槽，七十级以前的暗黑骑士脆的雅批啊！这是逼我这个社恐找人组队练级吧……要在这种万人生存游戏中找信得过的队友，那不是撞大运吗？主角桐人前期就是个单挑玩家，根本抓不住他。剩下的可靠人员，也只有亚丝娜了吧……

绿川空不由得吐槽说：“你这是逼我绿桐人哇！不知道SAO支不支持女女……”

“你的账号除角色模板外，都和其他玩家的一模一样。”墨舟出声回答。

“那么我的身体呢？”

绿川空先前说话时，语调犹带一丝俏皮，再度开口时已不复存在：“人类的肉体不过是元素的构成。65%的氧，18%的碳，10%的氢等等，再加一堆元素，就可以组成一个健康的肉体。这对你来说应该不难吧。所以在长途旅行中，只要留下无法创造的灵魂和精神，无用的肉体就可以随心所欲地舍弃。”

“是的。人类肉体只具有微量的能量。甚至不够我们在时空乱流中踏出一步。”墨舟仍然带着那种类似傲慢的神态说话，它的回答不出绿川空的猜想，人类的躯体在这里当真是无用之物。

“这些知识在手册上有写，”墨舟用球体的样子说道，“我认为你在答应前都已经知晓了。”

“是的。”已经只剩灵魂的女子点点头，她的目光向下看去，“毕竟是生死的大事，我怎么可能不仔细确认。”

绿川空抬起头，遥遥望着空中的城市，一会儿后，补充道：“我的偶像说过，人可以按照自己的意愿选择生死，不管对错，都是一件了不起的事。只是没想到，我这么早就能体会到这句话中的意味……”

墨舟沉默了一段时间，才问道：“那你准备好开工了吗？”

“差不多了。我们什么时候出发？”绿川空看向墨舟，歪了歪头。

“等你选择好人物外形。这是我替你准备的五种人类女子的模样，都是以你的外貌为基础，经过各项微调后形成的另一种外貌。身材方面没有太大的修改，这样可以保证你对身体和视野的正常感知。”

“……你还真是贴心。”绿川空叹气道。难为她还压制了以这幅相貌去打SAO的激动心情，结果墨舟直接造了五个皮囊，还一个比一个好看。

墨舟似乎猜到了她在想什么，续道：“进行角色扮演有助于你完成任务。”

“OK，我的智能小管家。现在可以出发了吗？”绿川空随意选了个外形，示意墨舟尽快干活。

“可以了。请往这里走。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜国际服5.3版本上线！！（手里的5.2不香了……）以及为什么都是X.3版本上屠龙刀？？？


End file.
